lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Federation Apparel Group
The Apple Federation Apparel Group, sometimes referred to as the Apple Federal Apparel Group or simply the Apple Apparel Group and abbreviated to AAG, is a major fashion designing group located in Welton, Apple Federal. It is the biggest clothing company in the nation, and serves as the workplace of many talented designers.Around the World Members Building The Apple Apparel Group's head office is located in Welton, and its side entrance is next to a baseball field.18-4 Trace White Blossom! The top floor only has the chairman's office and some meeting rooms.18-6 Sneak into Group Building Nobody can enter the chairman's office without his permission.18-7 Betrayal and Loyalty Inside the office is a secret door that opens to an aerial corridor, which leads to the treasure room in which Eris' Kiss is kept.18-8 Lie and Truth There is also a reception room. Styling and Events In the year 670, the chief designer of the Apple Apparel Group visited the Cloud Empire and designed a cheongsam.17-8 Situation at the Auction In the year 672, Cloud styles began to be incorporated into the general appearance of Apple Apparel Group styles. Every year the Group also puts on a Spring Show. Designs The Apple Apparel group has designed or produced the following items: * Ready-to-wear collection: ** Christmas Skirt * Spring/fall collection: ** Sleeveless Vest-Black * Miscellaneous Items: ** Black Heart Necklace ** Classic Windbreaker ** Fishtail Skirt ** Gingerbread Lady ** Grey Plaid Coat ** Pink Gift ** Plaid Impression-Blue ** Seal Sailor ** Strawberry Pastry-Epic ** Tartan Rose History Year 0 The Apple Federation Apparel Group was founded by Haizhe, who was formerly an apprentice working for Mercury Group. In Year 0, Apple Federation Apparel Group was only a tiny one-man shop based in Flower Town. Despite the size of the shop and town, Flower Town had an advanced clothing industry and held styling and designing competitions regularly.Shining Nikki/Stages#1-4Translations by athena#2202 and Tawaki#4145: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cGXKqDk638_Ru-AiO9fhtT9f7AcPo6IjnfnMz-iu-lc/edit Year 678 The group was led by Chairman Schiller during this year, with his daughter Kimi also working there. The group regularly held design auctions, where a gem trader would regularly attend and bid high amounts to obtain their designs. During this year, the Apple Apparel Group began to have financial trouble, causing Schiller to cancel products.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#Hearsay Some people speculated during this time that Schiller had lost his talent, and questioned the sixteen-year-old Kimi's ability as well. Kimi overheard the rumors and offered to design for her father, recognizing that he was stressed, but he refused.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#The White Lie Year 680 The group changed hands when Apple Federal joined forces with the League Till to go to war against Cloud.16-8 Reunion in the Forest After being absent from meetings of the Board of Directors for a week, Chairman Schiller was sent to Losol and Joe was forced to go into hiding,17-3 Shadow on Brick Street but Kimi was rescued by Orlando, who took her to the outskirts of Lor River City. Nikki met up with her in order to discuss their options, and they decided to go back to Welton to investigate and try and reclaim the Apple Apparel Group.16-Side Story 3 Rescue Upon arriving in Welton, they learned of the White Blossom Banquet, where Chairman Schiller's design, a dress called the White Blossom, would be appearing.17-1 Gossip With Kimi attending in disguise, they attended the banquet. At the banquet, the auction did not go well as the gem trader was not there. Kimi convinced Nikki to bid highly on a cheongsam in order to stir up interest, and Bai Yongxi purchased it for 1 million for his cousin Bai Jinjin. The White Blossom was also stolen during the banquet17-9 To Disperse Love Songs by Hiber at the direction of Reid, the organizer, but was returned later to Kimi. The Apple Apparel Group's building became the site of a skirmish later that very night. Kimi brought the White Blossom back to the building in an attempt to draw out Reid, and while she was there she discovered that there was no sign of her father's alleged kidnapping. Orlando helped her look at the security tapes, and she saw that Charles had sent her father there. Reid and Charles both arrived to the building shortly after, and while they talked about the fate of White Blossom, an assassin called Shade, acting under the direction of Reid, nearly killed Kimi. Charles attempted to get away and save White Blossom, but Shade fatally shot him and made off with the dress.18-9 The gun under Morning Star Kimi later became the president of the group, and visited North Kingdom on behalf of Apple. At around the same time, a young designer named Abbey who worked for the group reflected on her achievements. Abbey had always wanted to work for Apple Federation Apparel Group since she was a girl, but she felt that her designs once joining the group were ordinary. While asleep on a subway, Abbey came up with the idea for the dress Song of the Whale, and later designed the dress, which became popular years later.Melody of WhaleCity Subway Trivia * Kimi once enlisted the Apple Apparel Group's help to make a birthday present for Nikki.Pink Wishes * There also exist a Lilith Apparel Group, a Cloud Apparel Group, and a Pigeon Apparel Group in Miraland which also produce clothing. * The director of the Apple Federation Apparel Group likes Capricorn.Horn of Capricorn Name by Server Gallery Apple Apparel Group.png|The outside of the building, in Around the World. AAG.png|The Apple Apparel Group's logo, in Dawn Front. Haizhe Art 2.png|Haizhe daydreaming about the future Apple Federal Apparel Group building References Category:Apple Federal Category:Organizations Category:Apple Apparel Group